<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shell by WhereverMySITakesMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732555">Shell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverMySITakesMe/pseuds/WhereverMySITakesMe'>WhereverMySITakesMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Forced Nudity, Nudity, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverMySITakesMe/pseuds/WhereverMySITakesMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ahsoka finds Barriss the Empire has already got to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s nothing left of Barriss when Ahsoka finds her. Her heart is still beating, still pumping blood around what’s left of her body, but everything that made Barris who she was is long gone. Eroded by years of hardship and the last stubborn dregs now scraped away by the Empire.</p><p>The other woman doesn’t know that. She’s staring at the shell that used to be Barris in shock and horror “No. Not her. Anyone but her”</p><p>A man’s voice says “She’s alive. That’s better than the alternative, at least.”</p><p>The husk tries to lift her head “You have to go” She croaks. She isn’t worth Ahsoka risking her life “Please, go.”</p><p>“Not a chance” A weak smile appears on Ahsoka’s face. Her eyes are fixed on the husk’s, not daring to look at her former friend’s injuries. Or perhaps, not wanting to look at her body’s nakedness, which is unnecessary. Barriss’ modesty is long gone, just like the rest of her.</p><p>“Then let’s move” The man says. She doesn’t know who he is and doesn’t care. The two women are frozen, staring at each other.</p><p>He starts to remove her restraints. The rush of blood to her extremities would hurt, if she could still feel pain.</p><p>Or maybe she can feel, because she makes a noise that finally seems to spur Ahsoka into movement “Can you walk? Lean on me.” Ahsoka puts one arm under the shell’s and helps her to her feet. “Kanan don’t, I’ve got her” She waves the man away, her voice forceful.</p><p>“Please” The husk whimpers, still desperate for Ahsoka to leave her behind. To not be weighed down when she’s in so much danger.</p><p>“Shhh” Ahsoka sweeps her arm under the other woman’s knees and scoops her into her arms “We’re getting you out of here”</p><p>The shell of Barriss curls into her old friend’s chest, tension leeching out of her body. There’s nothing she can do to stop this. Later, Ahsoka will see who she isn’t. But not now.</p><p>***</p><p>Some time later someone wakes in so much less pain. The relief is so blinding that it takes her several seconds to try to take stock of the rest of her surroundings. She’s lying on a bed, fully clothed, even her head. There’s a faint scent of bacta is in her nostrils and a tube in her arm, delivering some medication or nourishment.</p><p>Someone is holding her hand. Gently, so gently that she can barely feel it. She shifts her hand a little, or tries to. The other hand tightens in return.</p><p>“Hey” A soft voice. Ahsoka’s voice “Are you awake?”</p><p>The someone forces her eyes open to drink in the face of the woman leaning over her. She makes a noise that should be relief or happiness but come out sounding like pain.</p><p>“Easy,” Ahsoka soothes “I’m here, Barriss. You’re safe”</p><p>The shell isn’t Barriss, might never be Barriss again. But somewhere deep in her heart a sliver of who she used to be flickers to life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>